Your The Only One
by twinTigers
Summary: Eridan and Sollux are both Gamers, they have been friends for years...but they've never seen each other! not only that they barely know anything, what makes matters worst for Eridan is that he may like or even maybe love Sollux! Humanstuck Erisol, Rated M for later Smut (BoyXBoy, Yaoi, ect.) and Swears cuz you cant have Erisol without swears :D (lol) lets see if I can finish this..
1. Voice Chats are a Bad Idea

You've both known each other for years, but it feels like you don't know enough about him...What does he look like? What does he do? What is his name? Who is the hacker twinArmageddons you've fallen in love with? You wish you could ask him, you wish he would ask you these same questions.

Your name is Eridan Ampora otherwise know online as caligulasAquarium, and your in love with your online friend.

You hear the ping from your laptop and you know its him, he told you ahead of time about the raid you were doing at this time, you smile a bit to yourself seeing as hes always on time, not a minute late, you shake your head and get a hold of yourself as your lap top keeps pinging, opening up the chat your daily online routine starts.

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: Yo CA you ready for the raiid?

TA: CA are you there?

TA: ii told you we got a raiid onWoW happeniing at thii2 tiime, you better have a good excu2e for beiing late.

There he goes, always having to be RIGHT on time, you look at the time and see you only a minute "late"

CA: TA calm dowwn, its only been a minute cod.

TA: diid you ju2t 2ay "cod"? Holy 2hiit you actually diid, ii cannont be 2een iin publiic wiith you ever.

TA: 2o what2 your excu2e for takiing a whole damn miinute two an2wer me?

TA: you better have a good excu2e

CA: hold on sol damn cant a guy get one wword of typin' wwithout you blabbin' your discustin' yelloww text around my screen

TA: iif that mean2 you have no excu2e then no ii cant waiit, are you at lea2t logged on? Ii 2wear iif your not logged on...

CA: of course I am TA im not that much of a sloww poke

Of course you really weren't but you were getting to that, your log in screen had just popped up when you got another message.

TA: riight...that2 why your not onliine from what my friiend2 lii2t 2ays...

CA: just shut up so wwe can play alright?

TA: whatever CA

CA: actually can wwe try somthin' new

TA: liike?

CA: wwell...wwouldnt it help if wwe I dunno vvoice chatted so wwe didnt havve to type anythin...

Holding your breath you wait, one minute...two minutes...three minutes...four minutes, looks like the raids not happening, just before you log off you get a voice chat request from TA, freaking out you grab your headphones and accept the call, theres some shuffling then you hear a lispy voice, it didn't sound like English at first till maybe 30 seconds after the call started

"Dont get your lace pantyth in a twitht jutht becauthe you know what I thound like now..." 

it took you a while but you were finally able to respond after the shock wore off, with a shaky breath you can only say one word before hanging up like the dumb ass you are.

"...okay"


	2. Hiding and Lies

Its been days (5 to be exact) since you last contacted him, and thats only because your to much of a wuss to face him after your stupid action. Who in their right minds asks to call and then hangs up! TA is probably so pissed...you even missed the raid which according to your clans forums didn't go so well without their level 80 player.

Finding the courage to log on (finally), your amazed to find many messages by TA some of them are even voice messages, the latest one is only from a few minutes ago...your about to answer back when you see hes off-line. Looking over the messages you instantly regret the time you told him you tried to commit suicide multiple times when you were 15, that was pretty much unavoidable since he told you the same thing of the sort. Most of them worried even you, they were so full of emotion or at least thats how you read it, maybe your just over thinking the whole concept. Sighing you leave him a message among the long lines of mustard text and log off keeping busy till the time he usually is on.

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: Yo CA what the hell wa2 that back there?

TA: CA?

TA: Did you 2eriiou2ly hang up on me AND log off..

TA: Fuckiing diick  
TA: You better be on twomorrow diick wad.

TwinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: Hey we really needed you two day2 ago

TA: What the hell man..

TA: You better be aliive  
TA: Dont thiink ii forgot your whole 2uiiciide deal in hiigh2chool  
TA: Dude at lea2t 2end me a me22age two let me know your okay?  
TA: Fuckiing priick, iif ii block you iit2 your fault for beiing an iidiiot

TwinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: CA for the love of chrii2t an2wer me!

TwinArmageddons [TA] has now become an idle troll

CA: hey...sorry for wworrying you I guess?

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

Grabbing one of the many books you own you sit on your bed chacking the time you still have a few hours till your afternoon classes, which consisted of Creative Writing, Swim practice (yes this is considered a class in your school) and World History. The book your reading is lord of the flies, a pretty gorybook for your tastes but its supposed to be a challenging read so thats why your currently reading it. It took all your willpower to actually finish a chapter, after reading the part how pig dies is disturbing and giving you shivers, a ping from your purple Della is what makes you sigh in relief at the chance of not reading it.

CarcinoGeneticist [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: HEY FUCKFACE

CA: wwhat? I wwas in the middle of somethin for your information.

CC: OH BOO HOO IM OH SO SORRY  
CC: THAT WAS SARCASAM IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW  
CA: I kinda did anywway  
CC: GOOD FOR YOU

CC: ANYWAY I WANTED TO SEE WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH YOU

CC: SERIOUSLY, WE REALLY NEEDED YOU ON THAT RAID ASSHOLE

CC: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT ANYWAY

CA: wwell...i wwas talking wwith TA and he wwas being an ass so I quit for the night...

Of course this was a lie but Karkat didn't need to know that, unless he knows your lieing, then your fucked...

CC: SERIOUSLY? GOD NOW I GOTTA YELL AT HIS STUPID ASS SINCE HE TOTALLY RUINED OUR CHANCES, IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW ERIDAN, WE FUCKING FAILED

CC: WE FAILED SO BAD, EVEN TA WHO IS OUR BEST PLAYER WAS TERRIBLE

CC: IT WAS LIKE HE DIDNT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT SHIT ANYMORE

CC: FUCK HE PROBABLY DIDNT SINCE YOU TWO ALWAYS TAG TEAM ON SHIT

CC: HE ALMOST DIED TWICE WHICH IS IRONIC BUT STILL NOT COOL

CC: IM GONNA GO CHEW HIM OUT SINCE THIS IS BASICALLY ALL HIS FAULT

CA: KAR WWAIT DONT!

CarcinoGeneticist [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: shit...

Fuck what are you going to do now, oh for the love of fuck TA goes on line now of all times! Looking at the time you see hes on at least an hour early "wwell fuck..." you bite your lip and just when your about to log off you get a message...from TA.

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: 2o.

You are so fucked now...


	3. Face to Face?

You realize that the jig is up and karkats probably going to come over and yell at you, you both go to the same collage even if your in different buildings and the only class you both have together is gym (an optional class you chose to keep in shape). Realizing you spaced you TA is still currently messaging you, you little beeps notifying you.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: 2o.  
TA: kk me22aged me.  
TA: iim 2ure you already know thii2 though  
TA: but then agaiin ii could bee wrong, iit2 not liike you told hiim a complete liie and he me22aged me about beiing a complete diick and yada yada yada  
TA: iim 2ure you know where iim goiing wiith thii2  
TA: giive me the u2ual and ii wont delete all the iimpotant data on your crappy della

He did not...rereading the last message over and over you finally groan and blush dark, he is not serious right? The last time you did it you lied the first time, you have no idea how he knows you were lieing, you made it look like you did it, he said something about having eyes all over which scares you...gulping you send a message back unsure if it was the right thing to do...

TA: giive me the u2ual and ii wont delete all the iimpotant data on your crappy della

CA: no.

TA: are you beiing 2eriiou2? Ii really am gonna do iit

CA: are you TA are you really?

TA: 2ay hello two tech support for me, oh and dont forget two tell them good luck, theiir gonna need iit

Your della suddenly shuts off, well at least it looks like it did, the only thing on the screan is a message...he really did it

You were warned CA.

Your not sure how to react, grabbing your gaming laptop from your room you quickly turn it on with the same message popping up no matter how many times you shut off and turned it back on, it would always appear...your so fucked.

Putting on your shoes and jacket you put both laptops in your bag and quickly make your way to the prospect building up to karkats door and banging on it.

"Kar come out here right noww! I havve a huge problem!" a few seconds later your greeted with karkat a grouchy little guy "WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT?" he drags you inside and slams the door behind him a few bangs from the wall next door and a loud fuck off from karkat is heard. Sitting down in one of the chairs you pull out your laptops and turn them both on the messages popping up as well "Look wwhat TA did kar! I cant get the work I havve due today in world history wwith mylaptop like this!" you look at kar with huge eyes freaking out "wwhat the fuckin hell am I gonna do!"

"ALRIGHT, FIRST OFF WHAT MADE HIM DO THIS TO YOU? SECOND OF ALL WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? I CANT FIX THIS SHIT I HAD THIS PROBLEM WITH SOL- TA BEFORE AND NOONE IN TECH SUPPORT COULD FIX IT, I HAD TO BEG THE FUCKER TO GET RID OF IT!"

("wwait...sol? Is that his name? Or at least per of it!?") you shake your thoughts away and groan "Kar I havve to do the THING to get my shit back, do you knoww how embarrassing that is?!"

Karkat looks at you and face-hands himself "I CANT BELEIVE THIS, YOUR TALKING ABOUT THE TIME WHERE YOU HAD TO WEAR NORMAL CHEAP WALMART CLOTHES? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" 

"kar this is serious business! I havve to wwear commoner clothes! Do you evven knoww howw uncomfortable those are!"

"ALRIGHT FINE ILL HELP YOU CONVINCE TA TO GIVE YOU YOUR ACCESS SHIT BACK"

CarcinoGeneticist [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CC: HEY FUCKER  
CC: WE GOT A PROBLEM, AND BY WE I MEAN CA  
CC: HES TRIPPING BALLS OVER HERE AND I NEED NO I DEMAND YOU UNDO THE VIRUS YOU PUT ON ANYTHING HE OWNS

TA: oh no can do kk  
TA: he ha2 to do the thiing fiir2t, after that, ii MAY do iit

CC: ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CANT FUCKING BELIVE THIS, NEWFLASH CAPTOR HE WONT DO IT, HES TO FUCKING STUBBORN AND HAS HOMEWORK DUE FOR HIS CLASSES!

TA: well then he better hurry hii2 a22 up and get dre22ed, along with a few pictures taken, theiir two funny

TA: al2o ii2 he readiing thii2? Because iif he ii2 ii hate you 2o much for u2eiing my la2t name

CC: IM NOT THAT STUPID 'TA' THATS SO FUCKING STUPID, IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER HIS LAST NAME IS AMPORA, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TELL YOU HIS FULL NAME SO YOU CAN IMAGINE THE DASHING GUY WITH THE FUCKED UP NAME TO MASTERBATE TO?

TA: gettiing creatiive aren't we kk?

TA: anyway thank2 for telling me thii2, ii can now hack iintwo the 2chool 2y2tem and fiind out everythiing about hiim

CC: SHIT.

CC: WAIT

CC: YOU DO THAT AND ILL TELL THE SCHOOL BOARD YOUR GOING TO!

CC: UNLESS YOU TAKE OFF THE VIRUS

TA: well now, you driive a hard bargaiin...

TA: ii guess iit2 a deal

TA: iim totally gonna enjoy thii2

TA: thank2 kk

CC: WHATEVER, JUST DONT TELL AMPORA OR IM FUCKED JUST MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU HAVE A HEART OR SOME SHIT.

TA: oh kk that hurt me riight iin the empty 2pace where ii would have a heart

TA: ju2t giive me a few miinute2 alriight?

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CC]

"THERE YOU GO YOU NOOK SNIFFING FUCK, HES GOING TO UNDO IT IN A FEW HAPPY NOW?" kar turns and looks at you and your currently smiling at the fact you technically won, little do you really know there was a bigger price to pay. "vvery much kar thanks, OH FUCK" you realized you only had 5 minutes till your class started, running out the door you say bye to karkat and bolt to class making it in only a few minutes.

Taking the nearest seat which was a single desk in the far back, the bell ringing and your creative writing instructor telling you all to print your papers to the copy machine at his desk, the usual, if your paper wasn't there by the end of class you failed automatically, sighing in realive when your dell boots up and brings you to the log in you print your paper and get ready for the new note and instructions you have to fill out which was already written on the board, having only 10 minutes to fill out the half page instructions and assignment with three minutes to spare you begin writing, this class is an easy A for you, stories come so easily to you that you've actually missed half of the teachers explanation on the big end-of-the-'semester' project. Going to the class site you catch up on what you missed and then listen carefully to the last half since he likes to explain these things in full while speaking rather than on line or on paper. You get the rest of class to write the 20 page story. The rest of your classes went well you practiced for the race next week in the swim team and your history class you just learned about a few lesser known battles and such. With your creative writing paper a quarter way done with 5 pages (your a quick typer when it comes to writing stories) and a history group project which you pleaded to work alone on, of creating a miniature war piece with another race (your teacher is really into weird alien stuff) you've got a ton of work on your hands.

Practically passing out on your bed your awoken with pinging on your dell groggily getting up and opening up trollian hissing at how bright the screen was you see a few messages from TA and one from kar

CarcinoGeneticist [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: IF YOU GET ANY MESSAGES FROM TA OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IGNORE THEM, TRUST ME ON THIS...

CarcinoGeneticist [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: kar wwhat the fuck?

CA: ...wwhatever i'll talk to him anywway, I got a bone to pick wwith the asshole anywway.

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: 2o how2 liife at Alternia Academy?

TA: iit mu2t be niice going two a riich kiid 2chool  
TA: oh and your al2o iin the riich kiid buiildiing? Derse Land? What kind of school ii2 thii2  
TA: 2o iit2 liike a riich kiid area and then there2 the ju2t barley payiing and 2cholar2hiip building whiich ii2 called Pro2pect Land? Niice 2chool you got

CA: ….howw the fuck do you knoww this

TA: told you ii got eye2 everywhere

TA: 2o eriidan

TA you up for a liittle chat?

Well that was a nice wake-up call...this really isn't going to end well though...is it?


	4. New Kid in Town!

TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: 2o how2 liife at Alternia Academy?

TA: iit mu2t be niice going two a riich kiid 2chool  
TA: oh and your al2o iin the riich kiid buiildiing? Derse Land? What kind of school ii2 thii2  
TA: 2o iit2 liike a riich kiid area and then there2 the ju2t barley payiing and 2cholar2hiip building whiich ii2 called Pro2pect Land? Niice 2chool you got

CA: ….howw the fuck do you knoww this

TA: told you ii got eye2 everywhere

TA: 2o eriidan

TA you up for a liittle chat?

Well that was a nice wake-up call...this really isn't going to end well though...is it?

You got up early in the morning exhausted with staying up so late, you dont remember why exactly...when your tired you tend to forget what happens, looking at your della which was on screan saver you move the mouse a bit and see your on voice chat...putting on your headphones you hear the quiet breathing of another person...huh?

"hey...wwho is this...wwhat evven happened?"

"mmmnnnn...theriouthly thhut up im fucking tired thtill..."

"...TA?"

"No, it'th me god"

"alright it is then...so uh wwhat happened?"

"we did a thrip teathe thing, and by we I mean you"

"WWHAT!"

"idiot..."

You hang up blushing dark and pissed off leaving a message for TA before logging off you do consider blocking him but you never could...you would feel guilty and all those times you guys were tag teaming against enemies knowing what moves to do without speaking to each other...yeah you never ever would block him...and if you did it would be for maybe a minute tops...

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

CA: FUCK YOU TA!

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

Your classes started in three hours so you hop into the rather large shower and take the longest shower in your life afterwards you get your normal hygiene done, brushing your teeth, shaving, putting on a bit of makeup and your hair done inspecting yourself so its all perfect, the purple streak still vibrant and had a natural shine, your clothes consisted of black skinny jeans large bulky purple and black high-tops a plain purple shirt that was quiet loose and a gray scarf, this is one of your many favorite out fits.

Smiling at how you looked you grabbed your book bag and went on your way to your classes, Painting, Drawing, Gym, library helper (your "study hall") and a math class. Your classes have gone fine like everyday but by the time gym came along your day suddenly 10000X worse...bullys. Yes even though your in collage and bullying is a imature thing to your peers, it didnt stop these low lifes, surviving on their parents money (unlike you who helped them out by getting a job), sure your the third richest kid here other than your best friend Feferi and her long distance cousin Jane heirs to a large baking company, that didn't mean you had to get bullied right?

"can I help you twwo?

"You know what we want Ampora, hand it over"

"yeah motherfucker hand over the cash"

"wwell sorry to burst your discustin' dirt bubble, but its all at my place so fuck off"

"aw shit man, we know your all up and motherfucking liein man, hand it over or well have to motherfucking make you bro"

You glare at them a small growl erupting from your throat and the to of them grin one holding you against the wall the other about a 'juggalo' like gam (thankfully it isnt him but it always feels like it when the guy talks). You hear someone walking down the hall but you know they wont try anything, no one ever does, except for kar who sadly is already in the work out room waiting on you...you get ready for the punch but it never comes instead you hear a bit of mumbleing (the currently have you shoved against the freezing cold wall so you cant see shit and then the hands are gone and you turn to see them walking off to where ever their going...but...who was the guy that helped you, theres no one else except you so you hurry to change and meet karkat after a lecture from the supervisor about being on time.

"SO YOU GONNA EXPLAIN YOUR LATENESS OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU?"

"I dont really knoww myself...so I guess neither?"

"FINE WHATEVER"

"so wwhat wwas the wwhole thing wwith TA the other day?"

"IT WAS NOTHING YOU DIDNT HEED MY WARNING TO FORGET ABOUT IT"

"wwhat are you talking about?"

Karkat put the rather heavy bar back on the rack and gave you a long stare

"YOULL KNOW IN A FEW HOURS"

"wwhat?"

"COME ON ITS YOUR TURN TODAY, YOU HAVE A TORAMENT IN A FEW DAYS RIGHT? YOU DONT WANT TO FAIL BECAUSE YOUR WEAK NOW DO YOU?"

"...fin"

After gym you both parted ways taking your time to get to the library so cool down with the autumn air, once there you do the normal routine, check out and in books, place them back on shelfs do your homework, have lunch then go to math learn boring math stuff finish the homework in class and go home, where you prepare dinner. After dinner which was a simple chicken stir fry and a side of beef tongue with a bottle of water there are a few pings on your Della and you hesitantly open it when you get a call from your building office answering it you get a strange call...

"Yes...Mr. Ampora, theres a young man here demanding to see you...I've asked him the usual and hes answered them all correctly and I've never seen him here before...what would you like me to do?"

"...Send him up I guess, he may be someone from my class? I don't reely knoww"

"Alright if you wish.." there a bit of shuffleing and you hear the muffled voice of the young office lady "alright you can go, room 29 top floor...okay Mr. Ampora hes on his way up"

"...thanks"

Hanging up you look around your room and see its a huge mess (which is just a few books and clothes laying around). Quickly cleaning up you shuffle to the main room and leave a small plate of crackers there not knowing what to do, the bell to your room number buzzes and you give him entrance to the building (the higher your floor is the richer you are so they take extra precautions) when your actual bell is rung you look through the peep hold and see nothing. Cautiously opening it you see no one when you feel something cold on the side of your head making your blood go ice cold then a voice softly murmurs to you

"Bang."

That made you react alright you grabbed the persons arm and shoves it behind their back holding it there their back facing you as well

"I dont knoww wwho you are and wwhat your doing here but your not going to get awway wwith this!"

Your way to panicky you have no idea what your even saying how stupid was it even? You shake your thoughts away when the person starts laughing first a quiet chuckle then their practically on the floor

"ppppffffttttt oh my gog you thhould have theen your fathe! Holy thhit you were tho fucking thcared!"

"...w...wwhat..."

Your blushing dark and trying not to freak out when you realize your best friend/ crush just messed with you so hardcore and you didn't even know it till now, when he finally calms down the hood covoering his face but you could have sworn in the quick flash of light as he got up...his eyes glowed the brightest red and blue like precious jewels.

"...T...TA?"

"In the living flethh dickwad"

"...holy cod you scared me you prick!"

"yeah yeah I know, now move over I'm cold and I want to warm up in your rich perthon room

"no wway!" blocking the doorway you growl and glare at the hooded man "go to kar's place! You not goin anywwhere in here"

"ii wath there for a few dayth now, when I found out you went to the thame thchool I drove over since I'm only a few hours away"

He smirks at you like he did a good job hiding himself, somehow though he manages to squeeze past or you let him in you dont really know but now hes asleep on your bed with only a pair of sweatpants on still not able to see his face since its covered by blankets...how did this even happen? You probably dont remember since your still in shock...all you know is that this is going to be a crazy week. When you wake up the next day

Your alone, you thought it may have been just a dream when you find the faintest hint honey, you remember TA telling you he loved honey, and thats when you realized the shower was going off. To tired to care you go into your bathroom which TA took a hold of it seems considering there is a huge amount of steam still in the room and the water had just stopped...through the now slightly warm foggy room TA with only a towel covering him is staring at you questionably. Shit...


	5. Worst Fashion Sense Ever?

Your alone, you thought it may have been just a dream when you find the faintest hint honey, you remember TA telling you he loved honey, and thats when you realized the shower was going off. To tired to care you go into your bathroom which TA took a hold of it seems considering there is a huge amount of steam still in the room and the water had just stopped...through the now slightly warm foggy room TA with only a towel covering him is staring at you questionably. Shit...

"Can I help you?"

"I wwas gonna showwer...so get out"

"And if I dont?"

"Then you can say hello to the nice cold autumn day"

"...then thhower? Like theriouthly its right there"

"wwell...i kinda...um"

"whatever I'm done here anyway, take your thweet ath time, and dont touch my thtuff in there"

He didn't even wait for a response just took the small bundle of clothes he was wearing and left with a yawn. As your left alone blushing like the idiot you are finally undressing and walking into the still hot shower, once the water is on a temperature your comfortable with using the normal hair products you usually use when your about two leave you spot the small basket that is TAs things...maybe you should start calling him Sol, grabbing the yellow colored bottle you look at it and see its a honey based body wash...maybe you can...opening the bottle you are able to smell the sickly sweetness that is honey.

Putting the bottle back and getting out you realize you dont have classes today which makes you almost flip out, you really didn't want to be here mostly with sol staying over and all... reminding yourself to yell at kar later, you do your normal things styling your hair, brushing your teeth and getting dressed you walk out to the smell of coffee. Walking to the kitchen you find sol sitting there with a cup of coffee and an energy bar? Grabbing a cup and getting your own coffee and a small bowl of cereal you sit across from him, he looks like hes thinking about something of importance...your not really sure, but you try to start small talk the best you can.

"You alright there sol?" he mumbles something but you couldn't quite hear when he said,

"Um, wwhat? I didn't really hear you there"

"I thaid don't call me that again, how do you even know my name? I don't remember telling you"

"Probably because you didn't, kar almost let your name slip sol, I only got the first part"

"I told you not to call me that athhole"

"I think ill keep it up sol~"

"fuck you"

"Oh sol please, take me on a date first"

He growls and you smirk, this is actually fun. Once your breakfast is finished you go and wash then along with the dishes from the other night, then you go to your room and try to decide with what goes with your current outfit, Purple jeans with a black long sleeve your favorite black shoes but should you wear your gray scarf or your blue scarf, your about to ask sol when he walks in but then you seeh is outfit.

"tho are you gonna thhow me around or do I have to find my way around alone?"

He was wearing black ripped up jeans, with a dark green shirt with some kind of skull on it also his shoes, no...they were skater shoes but was one red and one blue, his taste in clothes was terrible and it got worse when he pulled on a white sweater with one red sleeve and one blue the large pocket on the front was black, you felt sick just looking at it, you just realized you never really did take a good look at him, but it was to late now since his hood was covering most of his face...you know that hes got two different colored lenses, one red and blue, like most of his outfit, does that mean his eyes are the same way? You dont really know...

"Earth to eridan! Are you with uth or are you in dreamland?"

"w...wwhat?"

"jethuth chritht I wath talking to you athhole, are you going out becauthe I need you to thhow me around!"

"no wway sol"

"and why the fuck not?"

His face is in the beginnings of a snarl, but all you can focus on is the terrible thought of walking around with him dressed like...well THAT!

"you look like a fashion disaster sol, I'm not gonna be seen wwith you looking like a filthy hobo"

"...wh-"

"shut up sol I'm not done, if your going to be anywwhere near me you havve to let me dress you now come on tell me some things that you havve to havve and ill sea wwhat I can do"

"...I'm going to go and find my own way through town now, maybe pick up a few chickth phone numberth thince I look fucking hot"

You see now why he has a lisp...he sticks his tongue at you and its split in fucking half, suddenly the whole outfit hes wearing makes much more sense on him...but its something you wouldn't want to be around for very long, you dont want to catch the disease it carries. Blushing you turn and walk out the door calling back to sol hating that hes won you can almost hear his cheers of victory now

"wwell are you comin' or not I will leavve you here"

"thweet"

You grumble the whole way down and out of your building complex and into town, your collage was actually practically in the middle of the rather small city, but with 10 feet of iron bars with an extra 2 feet of a bricked base, along with constant police patrol there is only two ways in, through the parking lot entrance/exit and through the front gate, Sol seemed to be looking at everything in an amazed daze like hes never been to collage before. When suddenly a plan pops into your head...yes it will work perfectly.

"hey sol wwant to go to the mall? Its pretty impressive if I do say so myself"

"alright I'm up for it"

You smile your plan to fix this fashion disaster is already a set match game, although the only think Eridan didn't know was that Sol was quite aware on what was happening, though he wasn't going to object, it gave him the chance of having free clothes and probably food both of which you desperately needed. Only because your poor as fuck, and you like to mess with Ampora. Messing with him is fun.

Once at the mall, after a quick tour of the city Eridan practically dragged you to the closest clothing store that had some of your favorite clothes you grab a few not hearing Sol complain at all which worried you but no matter bringing him to the dressing rooms you close the door to the largest and quickly shove an outfit at him

"put this on and tell me wwhen your done"

"alright"

When he told you he was finished changing you turned around and blushed, the outfit worked so well with his body type it looked like he was wearing the clothing as his skin, but his face didnt seen to agree with what your seeing.

"somefin the matter?"

"yeth"

"wwhat?"

"thethe clotheth are to tight, I feel like I'm going to die"

"wwell I think you look really good"

"Im changing back into my normal clotheth this is painful"

Sighing and turning around again you sneak a quick peak when sol wasn't looking and saw how built up he was even though he was so thin, he could probably pick a good fight with you your not really sure, before he sees that your looking you turn back around and bite your lip realizing your thinking of many other things...the feel of his skin against yours, the way he would be able to pull sounds from your mouth you didn't even know you could provide him with, and the way he would make you feel so full...or you would make him feel like that...and shit...you got a boner

"Um Sol...I'll be back alright?"

"okay? I gueth, where you going"

"just gotta use the restroom thats all, just look around and find some things you like and ill have you try them on alright?"

Before he could protest you make your way to the single person restroom, the pain from your groin making you whine quietly

"oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckoh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..."

You are Eridan fucking Ampora and your currently masturbating to the image of fucking Sol, which only makes you go faster, it felt so good, and yet...so disgusting your fucking masturbating in public for peats sakes and your crush is only a few feet away! But you finally get it over with and go back to meet up with Sol who has already got a few outfits, but your to embarrassed to have him try them on so you buy them, get him some food and now its only 3:30 pm with nothing else to do.

"I want to go get my eyebrow pierthed if thatth cool with you"

"wwait wwhat?"

you almost choked on your fucking rice and calming down with a few gulps of tea he repeats himself and you notice he has a few empty piercing holes from his current piercings.

"um...shore I guess, but wwhy exactly?"

"becauthe I want to make thith into a game, I get my eyebrow and you have to get thomething"

"no wway"

"fine I gueth I'll do it mythelf in your thleep, get ready to have your lip pierthed Ampora! By a newbie to"

"...fine, Ill get fuckin snake bites then...but only because I've been wwanting them"

"perfect."


	6. Hot Stuff

"um...shore I guess, but wwhy exactly?"

"becauthe I want to make thith into a game, I get my eyebrow and you have to get thomething"

"no wway"

"fine I gueth I'll do it mythelf in your thleep, get ready to have your lip pierthed Ampora! By a newbie to"

"...fine, Ill get fuckin snake bites then...but only because I've been wwanting them"

"perfect."

Your food done Sol leads the way to a piercing shop you both passed, your suddenly very dizzy and not really sure you want this, then again you dont want to die from an infected lip because Sols a stupid fuck...

"hey ED hurry the fuck up or I'll tell them you want dick pierthingth"

"fuck you Sol I'm nervous..."

"Quit your whining and come on"

Walking into the piecing shop it kinda reminded you of a hospital...with how clean it smelled, but you were still scared, needles make you really nervous and not their gonna be so close to your face?!

"you ready ED?"

"wwait...dont wwe have to wwait out turn?"

"not if you worked her"

"oh...wwait wwhat! You said you wwere a newbie!"

"oh yeah, I lied"

He fucking grins and sticks his tongue at you...that fucker...you hate him so much right now, as you walked back to the piercing rooms you feel like everything is spinning, but you keep walking ending up in one room while Sol was waiting by the door for his turn he was mumbling to the piecer about something but you really dont care at this point

"Can wwe just get this ovver wwith I feel sick..."

"Hold on ED hes gotta get the tools ready"

The piercer Sol was talking to sat down in a chair next to you, you looked up at him and he smiled

"gam wwhat the fuck..."

"heeeeeeeey motherfucker, so you gonna get your motherfucking lip all up and decorated?"

"yeah, wwhen can you start?"

"hold up my man we gotta get your mouth all up and motherfucking clean"

"my mouth is clean"

"well we gotta clean it again, so that the miraculous gods can up and give you a healthy motherfucking piercing to enjoy"

"...shore...just hurry up"

"alright my good man"

Gamzee swabbed the outside of oyur mouth and then you rinse your it with mouthwash he gave you, he then marked the area of the piercing, and you made sure it was where you wanted it, then he clamped your lip which made you feak out a bit but Sol calmed you down and he slide the needle in. then he fit in a ring, the same happened on the other side and you were close to crying a few times because the needles looked fucking huge! Once done you were given some stuff to keep it clean along with instructions and it was Sol's turn and you were ready to see him flip is shit unlike you (but you were close, but whatever). But it seemed Sol's was much simpler than your since he was done in only a few minutes and he was having a normal conversation with gam to!

"GZ do we get a dithcount for getting pierthingth when we buy thhit?"

"aw shit man I'm sorry we got rid of that a while ago"

"theriouthly? That thucks...your not deep enough GZ and be careful with that fucking needle damn"

"Dont worry Sol bro I got this"

"whatever you thay"

"aw man I totally up and remembered, bro we got a discount on jewelry today"

"well that wath lucky of uth huh?"

"yeah man, there your all up and finished with that wicked piercing"

Standing Everyone leaves the room and Sol goes straight to jewelry grabbing mostly red blue white black or yellow lip rings, studs, cuffs, earing, and he even got an cuff with a chain and an attached earing on the end, which you thought was pretty cool, looking around a bit there was nothing of your style for the piercing you got but theres always asking around, your brother Cro might know some people with how he dresses and the people he hangs out with...alas you pay for the piercing and all of Sols stuff even though he said he was paying, its just how you are you guess?

"Sol this was actually kinda fun...but are you sure my lip are supposed to be so swwollen?"

"for the latht time ED, yeth becauthe you jutht thoved a fucking needle through your lip, if it didnt thwell I'd be fucking thuprithed"

"you sure have a knack for swwearing dont you"

"not ath much ath KK he thwearth like a thailor"

"he sure does"

Once back in your apt. Sol goes to your couch to lie down and falls asleep almost instantly, he looks cute when sleeping, to lazy to cook you order a pizza and soda leaving the money by your door and ringing in the front office lady that you ordered food tonight, you then join Sol on the couch and turn on your TV enjoying a few episodes of Supernatural, something about ghosts and demons always got you excited, you still have yet to catch up but your getting there watching almost constantly. Sol still sleeping when the pizza gets here you have to wake him, which turns out to not be easy, hes a really deep sleeper till you somewhat wake him, he almost punched you in the face twice and made you fall to the ground at least three times before you got him up with telling him theres food. Of all the bloody things to!

You didn't talk much, either of you, Sol was to busy chomping down his food and you were busy watching and silently judging the sudden animal at your table, after dinner Sol goes to bed while you shower, going to your room you find him sleeping there though you remembered he fell asleep on the couch...

"Sol wwhat the fuck"

"mmmnnnn..."

"...get outta my bed I nevver said you could sleep here, besides your filthy! Now leave!"

Hes fucking snoring...that motherfucker, shoving him to the far side of the bed where he curls up nuzzling the sheets, fuck him and his cuteness you think to your self curling up on your own side with a grunt annoyed finding it hard to sleep, once asleep you have odd dreams of being gray and having horns with shark like teeth, as well as gills, you lived in a old ship turned into a house, but in your dream you called it a hive, there was a certain pretty fish creature just like you, it was your ex friend and girlfriend Feferi, after dating didn't work out she kinda kept her distance from you, which made high school much harder. But you guess you didn't mind much, she would always talk about others, but she would always seem so kind to others. Then there was Kar but he didn't look like you he just looked like himself with horns and gray skin, and behind him...floating around was Sol he had double horns and his skin was gray like the others but his eyes one was fully red while the other was blue. They all had their Zodiacs on their shirts and slowly Feferi Faded then Karkat and you were left with Sol who looked and you them smiled four large fangs peaking over his lips. You smile back and you woke up with a gasp.

"ED?"

"Sol...wwhats your full name"

"Why do you athk?"

"Just tell me damnit"

"Thollux Captor..."

"Tell me...did you have an odd dream last night?"

"How odd?"

"Gray skin and candy corn horns odd"

"No"

"Alright..."

Getting up you go to the bathroom and change choosing to keep your hair natural today which made it only slicked back with a bit of hairspray to keep it in place with a simple white shirt and jeans you look like your brother which makes you cringe slightly and you go change, ending up in a black t-shirt that hugged your body comfortably with dark almost black skinny jeans and your blue scarf. Walking back to your room Sollux has just put on one of the newest outfits you had got him to buy, Dark Green Skinny Jeans, a black undershirt which showed off his tattoo of the same skull on his shirt from the other day, and he was wearing his piercings, the cuff on one ear, double snake bites, and both his ears were double pierced each had a red and blue earing on it, he also had his hair styled really well and wasn't wearing his glasses which showed off his Dark bright blue eye and almost a red Brown eye.

"And just wwhere do you think your goin?"

"Clath"

"you dont go to this school sol!"

"I do now, Ive been planning to and finally got the thchoolth acceptance letter, I just needed a room, which ith where you and kk came in"

"...Wwhat classes do you have right noww"

"Computer thienthe, gym, thpethial effectth, and I gotta go and help out backthage with the theater kidth thinthe I have an amazing background with technology"

"...Fuck you...you...crook"

"whatever, I'm gonna go now you coming?"

"wwe still got time to eat sol"

"no we over thlept which meanth we got about 20 minuteth to get to clath"

"OH FUCK!"

You currently had World History which was the farthest building from your apt. both you and Sollux ran out the door down the elevator and out the door splitting up to go to each others classes. Sollux passing groups of people as he walked to class calming down from his run, a few groups of girls looking at with interested, and others trying to talk to him, but he made it to class on time and talked to the teacher about what he needed to know and such. Eridan on the other hand was ignored and laughed at from behind by people almost tripped a few times and just barley making it to class but he made it none the less, beginning a very odd day for both Sollux and Eridan facing being popular and being the play toy for the Populars.


	7. Jealousy!

You currently had World History which was the farthest building from your apt. both you and Sollux ran out the door down the elevator and out the door splitting up to go to each others classes. Sollux passing groups of people as he walked to class calming down from his run, a few groups of girls looking at with interested, and others trying to talk to him, but he made it to class on time and talked to the teacher about what he needed to know and such. Eridan on the other hand was ignored and laughed at from behind by people almost tripped a few times and just barley making it to class but he made it none the less, beginning a very odd day for both Sollux and Eridan facing being popular and being the play toy for the Populars.

By the time gym began you hated Sollux Captors guts, he was such a show off, okay not really...but he acts just like it, your supervisors are giving him the usual testing to see which group he should join, you were right about him being strong though, hes in your weight level with Karkat and all the girls were practically swooning over him (which was really annoying), but he didn't even seem to notice just walked over to you and Karkat without a care, telling Kar you were gonna go ahead without him giving a glare at sol who seemed really confused but shrugged

"tho what do I do exactly now?"

"YOU CAN JUST JOIN ME AND ERIDAN FOR NOW, BEFORE WE CAN DO ANYTHING ELSE WE HAVE TO HAVE 3 WORKOUT DAYS, BUT THE GAMES ARE USUALLY RETARTED SO DONT EVEN BOTHER DOING THEM"

"well alright, if you thay tho, what are we doing then anyway?"

"WE PLANNED TO DO CARDIO TODAY, THING YOU CAN HANDLE IT CAPTOR?"

"itth jutht a bit of running how hard can it be?"

"SOLLUX, WERE GOING ON THE TREADMILLS, ME AND ERIDAN RACE TO SEE WHO CAN GO ON THE FASTER SPEED, THAT FUCKERS WINNING WITH 11"

"why ith it tho hard?"

"WE HAVE TO GO ON EACH SETTING FOR FIVE MINUTES WITH ONLY ONE MINUTE RESTS IN BETWEEN, IT TIRES YOU OUT REALLY FAST"

"oh okay, letth thee if I can beat him then"

"HES HAD IT FOR THE WHOLE YEAR SOLLUX, NO ONE CAN BEAT HIM, EVEN THE SUPERVISORS, AND ONLY ONE CAME CLOSE, WITH A NINE!"

"alright kk I heard you, but it thoundth like fun tho I want to try it"

both of you both find theres a small crowd around Eridan already, hes on level 10.5 doing his one minute break and when thats over hes running his record of level 11 and five minutes later hes on 11.5 and then 12 beating his record. Once hes beaten his record he does an automatic stop and takes a breather smirking at us both.

"alright tho I gueth itth my turn then"

"good luck sol your gonna need it"

"HAVE FUN BREAKING YOUR FACE CAPTOR"

Rolling your eyes you watch as Sollux starts up the treadmill and beginning the little race that was for you and Karkat only, you go ahead and grab some weights doing your normal workout as Karkat keeps track and changes the levels, your already done with your workout since you would always time it to when Karkat would finish and you both switch places so he can do his, Sollux is already on level 7.5 the normal stop for Karkat as you turn it up to 7, looking at Sollux he has his headphones in and isn't paying much attention to you or anything around him, hell he wasn't even breaking a sweat yet, he hardly looked like he was trying which annoyed you more. Sighing you sat there suddenly bored Karkat who was still doing his daily workout which was longer since you always ran longer than him was almost finished with his, Sollux was now on 9 and he just now seemed to be trying, you don't know actually, his eyes are closed and music is blasting through his headphones its hard to tell what hes even doing...

"Hey Kar do you knoww wwhat sol thinks about?"

"WHY THEY HELL DO YOU WANNA KNOW?"

"He's thinkin' of somethin and I wwanted to knoww"

"PROBABLY CODES OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT, I DON'T REALLY KNOW AND I DONT GIVE A FUCK"

"Oh okay then...wwell thanks anywway"

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER ITS BEEN FIVE MINUTES ARE YOU EVEN KEEPING COUNT?"

"oh fuck yeah I kinda got distracted is all..."

You changed the setting not giving him the minute break since its been past six minutes now, looking at the speed he was at 11 biting your lip you looked around making sure no one was looking, there was NO WAY he was going to beat you again, cranking up the speed to 15 but Sollux took no fucking notice only running at full speed, growling you crank it up to 20 the highest setting and the safety stop took over since the magnet got pulled off from Sollux falling off, he fell to the ground and the treadmill shut off showing no sign of what you did, getting to his side Sol is out of breath and rubbing his head hissing curses, the supervisor had you and Karkat help him get to the nurse, when you and Kar help him up and start walking the guilt finally sweeps in and you feel terrible, in her office there is no one else and the nurse is able to give Sol a good look over, he just bumped his head pretty hard from the fall and will have to stay there for the rest of class, she invites you both to stay as well and of course you both agree, Karkat goes to grab all of your clothes and you go ahead to make some coffee, Mrs. Maryam is really nice, her daughter Kanaya acts just like her, though shes told you her mothers acted like her older sister when she was around that age. Pouring cups for everyone Mrs. Maryam pulls out sugar and cream for everyone to use.

"How is everyone this morning? Well other than you Sollux dear, that must have been quite a fall, do you know what happened?"

"I wath running, and I fell, I don't remember what happened thince I wathnt paying much attention, but Eridan did, he wath right next to me"

You gulped and gave them both their cups, Karkat then came with your clothes you go change behind a curtain Sollux changes with the help of Mrs. Maryam since he was dizzy and couldn't see well at the moment, and Karkat took the bathroom. Once your all changed they seemed to have forgotten the subject and had changed it to piercings, she was commenting on all of Solluxs piercings and how they went well with the outfit he was wearing, she helped fix his messed up hair and it looked better than this morning, the bell rang indicating that classes were over and it was your lunch hour with Sollux, Karkat had Computer Science which left you alone with with Sollux.

"tho we gonna go or not?"

"yeah wwe are, I wwas just thinkin thats all"

Thanking Mrs. Maryam you both left behind Karkat and split up, Sollux goes ahead and gets in line leaving you catching up behind him, both of you grabbing a plate, you fill your tray with a scoop of veggies, half a steak, a baked potato, and a small cup of fruit salad. Sollux on the other hand hand a whole steak, a baked potato, a small bag of chips, a slice of cake, and a sandwich, looking at his tray your amazed that he can actually buy it all, then you remember this all part of the scholarship. Sollux is already sitting at an empty table when you finally get checked out (fucking populars cutting in front of you), but before you could even get over there, the populars had crowded around him and the table is soon full of kids asking Sollux questions, You sit in your normal spot in the far end of the "commons" they called it, you had just gotten used to being alone for the moment when you notice someone has sat next to you, looking over its Sollux and he smirks grabbing your arm

"Some on ED, you didn't really think I would let you thit here alone did you?"

"wwell no...but I dont wwant to sit with you because of them"

You pointed to the still full table of populars where Sollux was sitting but there was an empty space beside him where no one was while the rest was full and others were standing around which confused you till it clicked, he saved a seat just for you...you feel like a total fucking idiot now, looking at Sol he grins and you grab your food and follow him to the table, the once chatty table is now silent and they are all looking straight at you, looking at your food you begin to eat little by little and Sollux eats his sandwich, the populars slowly start up chatting again but their mostly whispers about you which makes you nervous while others distract Sollux with questions while he doesn't seem very interested in answering them, another smashes Eridans tray into his face and on his clothes, that definitely gets the whole lunch room to pay attention to you, even Sollux who just stares in shock, then the whole room bursts into laughter except for you and Sol, Slowly getting up holding back tears you walk away Sollux tries to follow but they stop him.

This is the day you found out that your an idiot thinking you could have more than one friend, and said friend is always annoyed with your shit anyway, so technically you have no friends. And then you heard the yells... turning around you see that a huge fight has gone down, but a large circle of the other populars leave you unable to see whats happening, theres some screams from them as they try to ignore the fighting people and you pull your shirt off, so lucky you have a undershirt underneath, walking over there cleaning your face the best you can with said shirt. Once you got through the circle your shocked to find Sollux practically killing the four kids that had made a mockery of you...The others you didn't had to pull him off which took a few tries since he was set on making sure they went to the hospital. He glared at the four guys then at everyone else with a cold glare.

"If ANYONE fuckth with Eridan AGAIN you will not get away with it! I promithe you that!"

Getting out of the kids grip he wiped away the bit of blood from his mouth that seemed like it was from a lucky hit, the crowd practically opened up before him, except for you, standing there like an idiot, he grabbed your hand and dragged you off the other four kids and a few others being gathered up and taken to the nurse. You both skipped the rest of the day which was only two classes, and you had to convince Sollux to go to the nurse, the earlier injury may be worse after that lucky hit; which it wasn't and you both go to your apartment and sleep Sollux on the couch and you in your bed.


End file.
